


untitled draft

by o4w_bp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o4w_bp/pseuds/o4w_bp
Summary: the first draft of a soon-to-be chat noir x reader fic! read notes 4 details.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Chloé Bourgeois & Original Female Character(s)





	untitled draft

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking about this story for a while, i have the general plot in my head so alls left is to get it written out, edited, and finalized. i currently have around 8 hand-written pages waiting to be transferred online and whats included here is about two of those. most of what i have written is character introduction and our mc's entrance to francois dupont! these pages here just give a little bit of unedited, horribly written and voice-typed background about our main girly: sloane. read it or not, i dont care right now lol. im gonna post this now and continue to update this post as i finish it. im hoping for something very angsty and a possible sad ending, not sure yet. a couple other things regarding the work: our mc will not become a miraculous wielder; i hate that trope with a passion. im also tired of constant chloe slander, so we'll see her in a good light within this story. i also kinda hate marinette. might show at some points- oops. ive also noticed a lot of x reader or x oc fics do not include lila for some reason? im adding her for sure, perfectly predictable move for a drama whore such as myself. theres really no content here yet and im kind of just rambling so heres one final note before the draft: when i finish the story, this, along with other chapters containing the drafts will be deleted, a title will be added, as well as a summary. basically like any normal fic lolol

one more warning: this is unedited, un-proof-read, and voice typed. beware.

She stared blankly out of the airplanes window. Of all the things she thought possible in her remaining lifetime, a surprise move to Paris was not on the list. Up until a few days ago Sloan a deer had been contentedly living her life in New York Manhattan to specify. Her social circle have been considerably small she wouldn't deny it, but it never bothered the girl in the least. She had her girlfriend, name, who your tended to be with the most. They shared a few friends, the two of them, but she was never especially close with the others. They provided well company, of course, and were good to smoke a few blunts with, but they didnt bond otherwise. To Sloan, Muriel was everything. She was beauty itself, the way her shaggy hair always manage to perfectly frame her face, or how her velvety lips always looks so deliciously kissable, and the way her slender fingers fit so perfectly between her own. The one thing the girl admired her for over all else, was her ability to make her feel whole. She never been a particularly affectionate person, nor a loyal one (muriel being even less), And she doubted that would ever change. Yet when she was with her lover, she allowed herself to bask in the girls presence, indulging in the drug one could call loveo. Alas nothing last forever. Sloan had spent countless nights by herself thinking of the day when she and her love what finally part ways. She wasn't anticipating it, per se, rather, she knew it was inevitable.weather MURIEL became fed up with her, or turned victim of her unrelenting rage, or tired of what she was providing her, each scenario, Sloane was at fault. Not once did she even entertain the idea that her mothers work could be their downfall. Sloan's mother worked in foreign affairs, but she typically just went on work trips rather than permanently finding restaurant somewhere else. The details are relevant, however, as no matter how little or how much of the story is told, it would inevitably end with the girl leaving her home and the girl she had grown to love dearly. Upon delivering the news of her departure to MURIEL, sloane add propose the idea of a long distance relationship simply because she'd rather do anything besides lose her. Her lover, however, was not fond of the idea. That's what she expected, so she said it on giving her one last wet teary eyed kiss and parting ways. That night, once she entered her own room, her knees buckled and she lay on moving on the floor, quietly choking on her sobs throughout the night and early morning. That had been three days ago. Now, she watched from thousands of feet above ground as the people bustled around the city of love, Slowly becoming bigger and bigger as the plane began its dissent. After a long and exhausting flight, she arrived at none other than Paris France. Her thoughts drifted from her girlfriend, or rather her ex. Title didn't exactly matter, since what She was to her, or what she referred her as, could never change the fact that she loved her and still dead. She didn't think her ex lover was anywhere near us hung up on the loss of what they had had as she was. MURIEL was never the type of person to long for someone after they left her, in fact, she was very noncommittal in the first place. however that didn't matter to Sloan. All that matters was when they were alone together that she was allowed to give the girls she loved her all. MURIEL let Sloan love her, end it was reciprocated. Their relationship was far from perfect, yet being with the other girl made her feel a strange sense of relief. Looking down on her, her face and body accentuated by the moonlight was Sloans and euphoria. The moments when they both sleep restless beside each each other in the late hours of the night were everything to her. She never knew what the other girl was thinking or how she felt, but she didn't know her own feelings. She knew that she was in love. The love that she had shared for the other girl what's the type of love that cannot be explained by words, and yet-

“Duffy, come on.” At the sound of her nickname, he train of thought de-railed. Right, she was in Paris now. Her mother not-so-gingerly removed her daughters earbud from her ear, resulting in a slight soreness as the girl listened.

“We’re unboarding.” Sloane met her mothers eyes and nodded to signal understanding. She began to collect her luggage, vaguely regestering her mother’s advance towards the plane’s exit- without her, of course. The woman had never been a patient person.

*** *** *** 

“Here you are!” A false-kind voice announced, belonging to the stores front desk worker. Sloane’s mother reached towards the employee, nearly snatching the keys to their newly rented car from the poor boys hand. 

It’d been about 2 hours since the plane’s landing and unboarding, making it about 11 PM in France. Adjusting to hearing the general public converse in french as opposed to english was certainly odd, though not a particularly difficult transition for the girl. Her mother was french, and Sloane has resided in the country for a while during her elementary school years, so she spoke the language fluently. The only thing that gave her away as a foreigner was the prominent american accent she spoke with, though she didnt mind.

“Thank you.” Her mother replied with her usual bitterness, which she made no effort to mask, as she spun on her heel and began leading the girl to their rental. It was a small, dark blue car, a Honda to be more exact, though the make and model was something which Sloane was unaware. Not that she cared. She began to load her items up into the vehicles trunk, slamming it shut and climbing into the car following suit of the other woman. 

“Mother?” 

**Author's Note:**

> for any potential readers out there: yes, sloanes girlfriend in her entirety is based of of JD Salinger works. I dont recall if i mentioned her full name by this point but it is Muriel Caulfield: Muriel deriving from nine stories- a perfect day for banana fish, and caulfield from none other than the catcher in the rye. the latter is definitley my favorite book, but i dont think you guys care, i just love talking about it. onto our other girl, sloane 'duffy' is a reference to two other oc's which i adore. sloane being a reference to my favorite fanfic ever, a beautifully written 2D/reader story bearing the title 'the trapeze swinger' (honestly, its amazing. characterization is amazing and def one of my favorite pieces of writing.) and duffy being a reference to instagram user @sho0gur 's character. just cuz shes hot and i like her. names catchy too. her last name just 'fit' when i said it aloud, no ref there!


End file.
